


Wedding Night Confessions

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Link and Rhett wax poetic at their friend Gregg’s wedding.





	Wedding Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fluffy, y’all. I know it’s Kinktober, but I just couldn’t help myself.

“You ever wanna get married?” Link looked at Rhett through the mirror as he struggled with his silk tie.

“Right person comes along… yeah. You?” Rhett didn’t look up as he responded. He was too busy attempting to fasten his cufflinks as he volleyed the question back.

“Yeah. But I agree. S’gotta be the right person and everything… dammit…” Link’s fingers continued to fumble with the silk. Rhett tossed down the infernal cufflinks and focused on his best friend.

“Need some help, buddyroll?” Rhett started to walk across the hotel room. 

Link huffed and let his arms drop, “Yeah.” He turned and allowed Rhett to retie his tie.

“Gregg’s big day got you thinking about marriage, huh?” Rhett asked as he pulled the tie loose.

“Yeah. Guess so.” Rhett looped the black silk and tied it in its first knot. Link’s voice was so small, “Ya know, I always thought we’d get married. Ya know, when I was little?”

Rhett stopped, “Wait, like… to each other?”

“Yeah...Ow!” 

Rhett nearly choked Link as he suddenly pulled on the tie, before whispering apologetically, “Sorry.. sorry…” Rhett tried to laugh off Link’s musings, but it came out as a nervous chuckle, “Wh-why would you think that?”

“I was little, man. I just knew you married the person you loved and you stayed together forever, lived together, had kids. I just… I knew I wanted that with you.” 

“Oh.” Rhett finished his work on the tie, but he let his hands linger.

Link was blushing and looking away. “Sorry to make it weird man, the wedding’s got me feeling all kinds of ways. I dunno what got into me… just seeing you in a tux… I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Rhett let his hands drop. Link looked at Rhett with barely contained sadness and longing. Rhett asked gently, “Will you help me with my cufflinks?”

“Yeah. ‘Course.” The men walked to the other side of the small room, gathering up the small metal brackets. Link’s head was down, looking at Rhett’s wrists. Rhett stared at the top of Link’s head, his own still swimming with the spoken confession. 

Link’s hands shook as he breathed, “You really do look nice, Rhett.”

“A tux’ll do that to ya, yeah,” he chuckled. “You uh.. you look great too, Link.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled. Rhett watched Link’s shaking hands struggle with the cufflinks and became lost in thought. If he was being honest, the wedding was having a profound effect on Rhett’s own thoughts. Mulling over past relationships, old loves… and Link. Link was always in his thoughts. No matter the context. Because, well… Rhett loved him. No question, no doubt about that. Rhett took a steadying breath and made a decision that he felt was a long time coming. He just hoped it was the right one because he was potentially risking the most important friendship in his life. But he was risking it for what he thought could be the greatest love story in history.

“Link.” He stopped the application of the second cufflink. His hands covering Link’s. “Link, can you look at me?” Link’s wet eyes looked up at Rhett’s sympathetic green ones. “Close your eyes,” he asked gently.

“Why?” Link pouted. 

“Trust me. Please.” Link’s closing lids caused the tears in his eyes to drop down his cheeks. Rhett swiped them away with his thumbs and held Link’s face with both hands. He closed his own eyes and sank into the sweetest kiss he had ever shared… with anyone. After a few moments he pulled away to look into Link’s baby blues.

“Rhett…” Link whispered. Rhett went in again, more contact this time, he pressed his body forward into Link’s and pulled their lips together. Link was moaning softly and grabbing for Rhett’s hips. Rhett gently pulled Link’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. Link cried out and pulled on Rhett’s curls. Rhett’s head reared back at the sweet pain and Link attacked his neck with a combination of sweet nibbles and hard bites. 

“Link…” he was pliant and breathy. Rhett’s hands trailed down Link’s back and grabbed his ass. Link gasped and pulled off of Rhett’s neck. They stared at each other, breathing heavy, eyes begging for consent. Rhett nodded. Link flew in for another kiss and they blindly shoved the suit jackets off of their shoulders and went to work on the other’s tie. Careful not to choke Link this time, he untied the fabric quickly, hurrying to aid Link with the removal of his own. They began working on the delicate buttons of the dress shirts. Their hips stayed connected as they gently rubbed their hardness against the other’s.

“Fuck, Link…” Rhett was desperate and wanted so badly to just rip the offending garment off of the brunette. But they needed the tuxes intact. They were rented, after all.

Finally, when their dress shirts were removed, Link ripped manically at the cummerbund above Rhett’s trousers, twisting and pulling, eventually resorting to yanking as hard as he could. It didn’t budge. He decided to go for Rhett’s trousers and after unbuttoning two buttons, he struggled with the inner hook-and-eye clasp.

“How many layers do I have to fucking go through??”

“Here.” Rhett extracted himself from the layered cloth mess and pressed Link’s hand to his erection. Both men groaned. Rhett rushed to say, “We can get naked later.” Rhett reached in the smaller man’s pants to extract Link’s cock.

_ Later?  _ Link’s heart dared to hope. 

“Yeah?” Link asked as he began to stroke. Rhett moaned, stroked back, and smiled.

“Yeah.” 

————

15 minutes later the two men ran into the chapel. The guests were seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin and all eyes went to the commotion. Stricken with embarrassment at their loud entrance, the boys slowed their initial frenzied pace as they strode up to the altar. Their faces were red and sweaty, Rhett’s neck marked up with bite marks. That coupled with their wrinkled and ripped clothing told a very clear story. Rhett attempted to straighten his skewed tie. Link leaned over and helped adjust it. And Rhett righted the collar of Link’s suit jacket.

“It’s about time,” Gregg whispered to the men.

“I know, I know. I am so sorry we’re l-.” 

“No I meant you two. Bout time you fucked.”

“Gregg!” Rhett hissed.

“We didn’t f-… well not technically…” Link gave a shy look to Rhett, who blushed and looked at his shoes. 

Greg rolled his eyes, “And here I was thinking that the groom was supposed to get lucky on the wedding day...” But he couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. Gregg was genuinely happy that his friends had given into the love that was so apparent between them.

He nodded to the frantic wedding coordinator to signal the start of the ceremony. The music swelled and Gregg glanced to his left. The boys giggled and subtly hooked their pinkies together, only having eyes for each other. Gregg shook his head- They might be the only couple more in love than him that night.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me so happy! I hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
